From Cassandra to Athlum: The New General
by Riian-sama
Summary: Sigmund is called to meet the Marquis of Athlum.   There's more to both of them than meets the eye.  LEMONYAOISTUFF. The usual for M rated stories.


Aha. Now, this story came to me pretty randomly. I came to the conclusion that I didn't really like Rush. And I wanted to put David with someone, so I whacked out my pile of games and looked through. My friend and I both came up with the idea of Sigmund, so I used him.

The Characters may seem well... OOC at some points. It was hard since both of them have the personality that's 'to themselves' but I think i brought out their hidden natures. ;D

Oh and please, please, please R&R. 33 I'll love you forever! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery or The Last Remnant - both belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>David sat on his throne, looking at his four generals.<p>

"Emma, I would like you to bring me the Knight of Cassandra - Lord Sigmund, the Liberator. I believe he will be a valuable asset in the upcoming battle if we can get him on Athlum's side."

"Of course, My Lord." Emma bowed, showing her obeisance.

And that was how this situation came to be. Emma was knelt before Sigmund in the Castle of Cassandra. Sigmund was a dignified warrior, motivated by his own fighting prowess - earning him a victory in every battle.

"I am here on behalf of my Lord - Marquis of Athlum - David Nassau." Emma kept her head bowed out of respect.

"Emma Honeywell. Your reputation precedes you. I have heard much of your endeavours. Please, stand. I am just a mere Knight like you." Sigmund spoke in a surprisingly nonchalant manor. Emma obeyed and stood up straight, looking straight at the Knight. "What is it the Marquis wants from me?" he added.

"My Lord wishes to meet you. A requisition has been made for your immediate departure." Emma said, bowing slightly. "I personally will be the one to accompany you there." she added, standing back up properly. Sigmund nodded.

"Very well. Let us leave now. I do not wish to waste the Marquis time." he said. Emma noticed a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone - a scowl threatened to cover her face - but she ignored it. The journey back to Athlum would take at least a day. She couldn't risk angering the man by questioning his intentions. Sigmund had a demeaning presence over monsters. All ran in fear, cowering from him. Emma felt a little relieved as they didn't need to get in any battles. She had a feeling he wouldn't be one to listen to commands from her.

They arrived at Athlum in the evening - only stopping once for a break.

"Go ahead, Liberator." Emma said, letting him go on ahead. Talk of Sigmund arriving had been going around throughout the day, so many were prepared for his arrival. After the initial entry to Xiphos Way, Emma hurried ahead to inform the Lord of the Liberator's arrival. "My Lord, The Knight of Cassandra has arrived."

Sigmund had never been to Athlum before. He walked through the busy first sector, reaching the town centre. He stopped to look in the middle. The city's remnant: The Valeria Heart. He continued through Virtus Parish before reaching the castle. He walked in, holding his head high with a straight posture. David was stood at the ready for his arrival.

"It is a pleasure to meet a Knight of your calibre." David extended a hand for Sigmund to take.

"I too am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Nassau." Sigmund's voice was rather monotone, but a hint of dignity showed through.

"Liberator, I would like to request your assistance in our upcoming battle." David - though shorter than Sigmund - was 2 years older and though not in the highest of positions, he had control over what this Knight could do.

"Marquis. I have no problem with fighting alongside you, but do not expect me to protect your people." Sigmund headed out of the exit before being dismissed. David made no complaints. He had the Knight fighting for him in the battle. Torgal stood beside him.

"A bit rude, don't you think?" he asked the Marquis.

"He's not from Athlum, Torgal. It's understandable that he would want to fend for himself out there." David put on a cool exterior, but what that younger male just said had really pissed him off. David did not like Sigmund... at all.

Sigmund left abruptly. He acted more and more stuck up as he went along in attempts to hide his infatuation with the looks of the older male. He couldn't show emotion like that. Not to a Marquis and not with his status and reputation. Pagus came up behind Sigmund. "Lord Sigmund, it is the Marquis order that you stay in one of our guest rooms and invites you to dinner tonight with us all." he said, a smile on his face. Pagus was wise - fully aware of the situation this Knight was in before him. Sigmund nodded and thanked Pagus respectively. He headed to Virtus Parish. He thought he'd spend some time in Warrior's Honour - the pub there.

Sigmund sat in the left corner, farthest from the door. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"David Nassau, huh?" he laughed a little to himself. The man closed his eyes. The Marquis had probably the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen. It was easier to make the man hate him than notice any form of fondness or affection. The idea of two men was frowned upon all over the world, so the fact Sigmund was even having this crush on the Marquis was ludicrous.

David walked in - Unintentionally coming across Sigmund. He went straight to the bar and bought two drinks. He took one over to Sigmund.

"Here." he said. The Marquis intended to change this warrior's outlook on this fight, the battle. Sigmund glanced up and thanked him.

"Lord David, what time is it that you would like me to return to your castle for dinner?" he asked.

"Please, It's David." he said, looking somewhat pained to see someone of a similar age being so formal with him.

"My apologies... David." Sigmund looked down at his drink. David smiled.

"Drink up, you'll feel much more relaxed." The Marquis told him. "Dinner will be in an hour. We can head back together if you would like?" David had to stay polite to his guest. The young Knight nodded as he started drinking.

"Alright. Thank you, Lo- David."

They made it back to the castle for dinner. Both seemingly a little more relaxed around each other - probably because of the alcohol they'd had. Pagus wore his usual smile, Torgal stood with his arms folded and strait at his sides as they welcomed the two back. David led the two to the dining hall. They talked about family and a lot of general things. Sigmund spoke of his brother, Capell and his brother's wife, Aya.

"Do you not have your eye on a wife?" David asked.

"No. Do you, David? You're older than me and my brother, how come you don't have one? I mean, not because you're the Marquis, you should, but because of your looks. I mean, in like, a man's eye you are a good-looking man. Anyone could tell you that." Sigmund seemed to ramble; trying to get out of the hole he was digging himself. David smiled. He wasn't one to laugh really.

"No, I just haven't found the one I consider special enough yet." he said calmly. "And I get what you're saying. I get so many comments about it... but they all take me for appearance - my weak appearance. Until I wield the Gae Bolg, I am but a child to them all. I'm still unable to live up to my Father." The two continued to talk about a variety of topics, even after they had finished eating. David was surprised by the change in attitude. Maybe it was nerves before?

Formation and battle training would be taking place. Torgal suggested they recruit the Sovani called Caedmon - A Silver Falcon warrior from Balterossa.

"Liberator Sigmund, will you accompany Lord David and me to Balterossa?" Torgal asked, from the other side of the guest room door.

"Alright." Sigmund opened the door, already fully dressed in his armour. He picked up the shield with his sword sheathed inside. "When do we leave?" Sigmund added.

"As soon as everyone is ready. The path is somewhat treacherous - prepare yourself carefully. We're taking a shortcut through the Gaslin Caves." Torgal turned and walked away as he was talking. Sigmund just nodded and followed after.

The Gaslin Caves weren't too far from Athlum and took just a matter of minutes to get there. Before entering, David confirmed the Unions and Formations.

"The First Union will be Sigmund, Emma and I. Second Union; Torgal and Pagus." he said.

"Yes, My Lord." Torgal, Emma and Pagus spoke at the same time, placing a hand on their chest.

"Let's get going, we cannot afford to waste any more time here." he said, walking into the caves.

Monsters swarmed the area. Battle was initiated with them.

"Everyone, Combat Arts - destroy the enemy!" David called. Torgal glanced at Pagus, then the enemy.

"Mystic Arts." Torgal said, preparing a Flash Arrow attack. Pagus nodded and he too began preparing arts.

The battle was over in mere minutes, Sigmund was extremely skilled. He swept through a whole enemy Union in just moments.

"Impressive." David said, sheathing his sword. Torgal nodded.

"Indeed. You have learnt to wield a sword exceptionally well. Our Lord could probably learn something from watching you."

The journey through the caves didn't take long - Until they came across an enemy just outside Balterossa. It was strong - probably too strong. David gritted his teeth as he said the name of it.

"Mantroskylo." Sigmund recognised the name.

"Lord David, Torgal, go on ahead and get the new recruit. We three will distract it." Pagus said, smiling as he began charging his Mystic Arts once again.

"We'll be right back. Don't do something careless." David said, rushing off with Torgal.

"I will do mystic attacks from the back. Emma, flank it as much as possible. Sigmund, I assume you will be able to withstand a deadlock with the creature?" Pagus had done his research on this boy and knew just what he was capable of.

"Of course." Sigmund rushed up to the creature, engaging first into a raidlock with Emma. They attacked normally until Emma backed off and the Mantroskylo which then engaged Sigmund in a single deadlock. Sigmund had slightly underestimated the dragon-like creature as he just managed to dodge its attack. The battle waged on for a few minutes more and more, Sigmund just narrowly escaping death most often. Enough was enough.

David went into the guild and Torgal found Caedmon. He stood at attention for the Marquis' arrival.

"Marquis of Athlum, is there something wrong?" Caedmon asked.

"We...We would like to hire you to our lead ranks." David said, trying to catch his breath.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Are you prepared for battle?" he asked. Caedmon nodded.

"A Mantroskylo. Three have been left to fight it, just outside the city. Please aid us in assisting them." Torgal asked, but in a tone like that of an order.

"Emma, cover me." he yelled, pointing his sword to the floor for a moment. Emma instantly moved to defend him, without even a second's hesitation. Sigmund waited for his sword to glow blue. Pagus was quite amazed, but wondered what the kid was doing. Sigmund leapt into the air, noticing David in the distance out of the corner of his eye. "Grinn Valesti!" he yelled, slamming down into the enemy as the blue light started to look more like a flame engulfing him. The Mantroskylo was knocked down, but got seriously agitated. Before it could retaliate with a mystic art, Caedmon cast Silence. All that was left to do was have Sigmund get out of there. He jumped out of the way of the left foot as it swept the battlefield, avoiding the tail that then came at him before the Mantroskylo opened his mouth and aimed to catch Sigmund.

"Do not move!" David called to Sigmund - taking his chance and cast it. Ex Machina. He fired it at the dragon's head. It cried out and flew into the air in an obvious retreat. Sigmund stood back up straight.

"Nice job, Marquis." he said, sheathing his sword.

"I could say the same for you, Liberator." David retorted.

"Thank you for the assistance, Caedmon, was it?" Sigmund said, letting a slight smile show. The Sovani nodded.

"Indeed, you were lucky we arrived in time." Sigmund nodded. Emma patted Sigmund shoulder.

"We all owe each other thanks. Let's rest in the pub here for a while before heading back to Athlum." all of them nodded.

"I think that's a wise idea." David said, leading them back into Balterossa. News of the Mantroskylo and its defeat had already made it in. Everyone cheered and clapped for the warriors. The pub gave them some free drinks and they spent just an hour recuperating before heading back out to Athlum.

They arrived back at Athlum by mid-afternoon. Sigmund trailed behind as the Generals lead on ahead. He overheard someone say something about the Marquis, but couldn't make out what it was. He looked at David. The back of his head... His slender body... that small, but f- Sigmund shook his head and looked away. They made it back to the castle and without a word, he returned to his guest room. He mentally cursed himself for having such perverted thoughts about the Marquis and decided to take a nap. He wasn't needed until dinner after all.

David noticed his absence, but paid it no mind as he fully briefed the new recruit.

"Lord David, we have two strong Unions now, along with our troops. I believe this should be enough to ensure victory at the battle in Yamarn Plain." Pagus said, pointing out the two leading teams. "I believe we should use the formation Vanguard for this fight." he added, smiling.

"Very well." David nodded, "We shall inform our absentee at dinner later."

"Yes, My Lord." Pagus, Torgal and Emmy all raised their hands to their chest and nodded. Caedmon gave a simple nod in acknowledgement.

Dinner had been served and there was still no sight of the Red-head Liberator. David stood up from the table.

"I shall see what is taking our knight so long." he walked out and closed the door behind him. He made it to the guest room, just two floors up. He knocked on the door, only to hear a gasp and a slight crash of armour.

"Sigmund? Is something the matter? Are you alright in there?" David asked, not wanting to barge in, but he had a hand on the door. He got no response. "I'm coming in!" he said, his voice a little more panicked. He opened the door to see Sigmund looking somewhat afraid. "Sigmund?" he moved slowly towards the man.

"I-I'm fine." Sigmund shook his head. "Just a... bad dream." he explained, lying through his teeth.

"If you say so." David let out a slight smile. "Well dinner is ready. Join us when you've... recovered." he said, turning to leave. He straightened the white glove on his arm and wandered back to the dining hall.

Sigmund took a deep breath and stepped out of the bed. That smile on the Marquis' face was so soft, but made him glow. He sighed and left the room after putting some more of his armour back on.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized as he sat down.

"It's quite alright, Sigmund. The food is still hot." David said. Torgal spoke up.

"Sigmund. You were absent earlier. For the battle we'll be using a Vanguard formation. You'll be on the team with Emma and Lord David." he said. "Caedmon, Pagus and I will be the second Union." he added. Sigmund nodded.

"I understand."

Sigmund found he was unable to sleep that night and went out for a walk. This was the first time he really looked around the castle. He found a door that lead outside to a courtyard with a small garden in the middle. He stood staring at the flowers.

"Emma gave this garden new life." Sigmund froze. The young Marquis' voice resounded in his head.

"David?" Sigmund didn't turn around. He wasn't what one would consider appropriately dressed for presence in front of the blonde-haired man.

"My father burnt this whole garden down when my mother died." David didn't respond to Sigmund. It was as though he was reassuring himself rather than telling a story.

"Lord David, are you-" Sigmund was cut off mid-sentence as words got stuck in his throat - the attire of the Marquis was somewhat... alluring. David tilted his head and then walked up to - and just past - a clueless Sigmund.

"This garden means a lot to me. I come here when I cannot sleep, or need some peace of mind." his voice had a soft, gentle ring to it.

"Oh." was all Sigmund could muster as his mind wandered uncontrollably. He glanced down beside him. The Marquis was wearing a thin, white t-shirt. It was rather tight and went to a mid-thigh length. It defined his muscles, his figure - hugging tightly to his backside. Looking down on it, it looked small but... delicious? Was that the word? David's legs were sleek and smooth. He could just about make out some small, thin blue shorts under the long, t-shirt. Sigmund was dressed in more baggy clothes. He let out a quiet sigh.

"Why are you here, Sigmund?" David finally asked.

"I guess I just couldn't sleep." he replied, turning to face the same way as the fair-haired Marquis. David smiled and let out just a small chuckle.

"Stay here a while... It is rather peaceful. Just make sure you go to your room when you feel tired." David patted Sigmund on the shoulder. "Good Night." he whispered as he headed back to bed again. Sigmund let out a breath that he didn't realise he was even holding in. Training would begin tomorrow; he didn't have time to be out here, thinking... even if what the Marquis was wearing was somewhat... suggestive. After shaking thoughts from his head and clenching a fist, he went back to bed.

Next morning he was awoken with a start as Emma barged in.

"Liberator Sigmund, I apologise for the sudden entry, but have you seen My Lord?" she asked. Sigmund was sat up - mostly dressed - already so the sudden entry didn't surprise him too much.

"It's quite alright. No... I haven't. Why?" he asked. Emma shook her head.

"He hasn't come back from his morning stroll. Not to be a nuisance, but there are many preparations to be made for tomorrows battle - could you go and look for him?"

"Of course." Sigmund stood up, continuing to put his armour on as he walked out of the door after Emma.

Sigmund strolled into the Town Square. He'd got used to the feeling of people staring at him. He went up to one woman who owned a small shop.

"Excuse me, have you seen Lord David?" He asked her. The girl nodded.

"He's right around that corner." she pointed over to the Valeria Heart. Around the corner was a small bench in a recessed part of the wall. David was sat with his eyes closed. Sigmund walked over, a slight smile on his face.

"David?" the young warrior leaned a little closer.

"Mm... Sigmund?" David spoke softly; it was as though he'd just woken up.

"Sleepy, My Lord?" Sigmund attempted to mock Emma's way of speaking to the Marquis. David opened his eyes fully and looked at the warrior. The sun made his red hair almost shine as it reflected off of his silver armour. David couldn't think of anything but how wonderful the man looked, stood there like that.

"I came here to see the Valeria Heart... and I'm not sure what happened." David wearily stood up. Sigmund supported him from the back.

"Come on, let's go back." It was strange, Sigmund was usually a man of few words, but when it came down to David, he felt so relaxed he could hardly stop himself.

"Very well. Emma and Torgal would probably get mad if I didn't help out." David let out a slight laugh, which caused Sigmund to stop - thus suddenly silencing David in the sudden change of momentum. "Sigmund?"

"Sorry." was all David got in return as they then continued to walk. David's laugh was delicate, calm and collected - much like the leader himself. Sigmund had this sudden need to stay by the man's side.

David let out a sigh and handed some papers to Pagus.

"Everyone, we should all get rest for the battle tomorrow. Sigmund, I would like for you to accompany me somewhere momentarily." everyone nodded and left, Sigmund stayed in his spot.

"My Lord?" he asked. David raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been spending too much time around Emma today? It's David." Sigmund smiled.

"Sorry, David. Emma keeps drilling it into my head to call you Lord David. The way everyone addressed you is starting to catch on." Sigmund laughed. David understood.

"Please come with me to the garden." David said, walking through the main doors of the throne room and heading outside. Sigmund followed silently.

"Sigmund, this may seem like an unreasonable request... but... I would like you to join my forces." David stopped for a second. "Permanently." David was expecting a declination; after all, this knight served a King. Whereas he was just a Marquis.

"We'll see." was all Sigmund said. David was surprised he was taking it into consideration - if he even was. He could just be being sympathetic. But then, compared to his direct nature at the start, this didn't seem like it would be the case.

Sigmund lay in bed that night unable to control his thoughts yet again.

"Damn it." he muttered, closing his eyes and letting the - what some would call - fantasy play out in his mind. Before he noticed, he was letting the Marquis' name slip through his lips.

"Sigmund?" It was then that Sigmund realised. He instantly shut up and looked incredibly shocked, bright red in the face with slightly quickened breath. "Sigmund, are you alright in there?" Sigmund couldn't even muster a response. He ignored the man outside his door and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his own face. Disgusted at fact he thought that way. That was when the Marquis' dark, tanned skin, green/blue eyes and fair hair were reflected in the mirror. Again: he was wearing that same suggestive nightwear again. "Sigmund? Are you okay?" he asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"I'm... f-fine." Sigmund stuttered, unable to help it. He relied on the sink in front of him for support as his legs grew weak. It took all his strength to stop them from trembling.

"You don't look it." David spoke bluntly, boldness back in his tone, like how he originally was.

"I am." Sigmund looked down at himself. He couldn't turn around to face the Marquis, so he just looked at him in the mirror.

"You are not." David stepped into the bathroom. Sigmund took a chance at the gap in the door, but before he could stumble over to it David grabbed him and threw him against the wall next to it. Sigmund looked down, shocked at the smaller man's strength - or maybe it was because of his weakened state. The young Marquis had his body pressed against Sigmund's. The man's tanned hands ran down the warrior's body, teasing him slightly.

"D-David... What are y-" he was cut off by David's soft lips pressing hard against his own. Sigmund's body threatened to collapse, so David span him around so that he faced the wall and wrapped his arms around him, letting one slowly pass down his body to the rim of his boxer shorts.

"Sigmund, this is nice, isn't it? It's what you wanted, right? Hm?" David's voice was seductive, yet seemed somewhat merciless. Sigmund couldn't speak. As soon as David continued to move his hands - further into his boxers - Sigmund couldn't take anymore.

"Lord David, are you here?" Emma's voice could be heard from the open door. David grunted slightly in disappointment and removed his hands from Sigmund, watching him slide down the wall to his knees with a light smirk.

"Yes, Emma. What is it?" he asked, stepping out of the bathroom, leaving Sigmund to reflect on the actions David had just taken on him.

"Where's Sigmund?" she asked.

"I don't know. I came looking for him myself. Maybe he went for a walk. Whatever it is Emma can wait until tomorrow. It's late now and we have a battle tomorrow." David was laughing hysterically to himself inside, but showed a peaceful exterior as he left with Emma, closing the door behind him.

Sigmund dragged himself back to the bed, unable to fully comprehend what just happened to him. What was that side of David? It was like a complete alter-ego. A more selfish, dominant side to him. His true nature, perhaps? There was too much to figure out - to understand. Sigmund tried to forget as he lay still, slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning Sigmund got up as usual, preparing himself for battle. Equipping his pendant, looking over his armour and picking up his shield and sword - The Azureal Blade.

David was already outside, telling troops where to go. When Sigmund saw him, he remembered what happened and looked a little flushed. David turned to him.

"Feeling better today, Sigmund? We're departing for the Yamarn Plains now." he said, turning to the troops. "Begin the march!" he yelled as they all set off. Sigmund saw a huge, cannon-like weapon and wondered what it was; he didn't pay it too much mind as he set off with David and Emma. Torgal, Caedmon and Pagus behind the army, for protection against rear assaults.

It wasn't long before they reached the Plain. The opposing army storming across the land.

"Release it, now." David ordered as the troops cut the huge cannon free. It fell to the floor with a crash. "We'll take them out in one fell swoop! Charge!" Everyone raised their weapons and ran for the enemy. Many Unions became deadlocked. Some were flanked, rescued and rear assaulted: But no matter what they held their positions. They were fighting for Athlum. Each and every soldier held their homeland close and none would let it fall. Sigmund was inspired and ran with Emma and David in their Vanguard formation, filled with confidence in that they would prevail against the enemies' numbers.

When they had fought enough, David left the formation. Sigmund followed him with his eyes. He moved over to the cannon and put on an eye patch. 'What on earth is he doing?' Sigmund thought. Reinforcements began to charge from the enemy side. David pulled out the same weapon he'd used for the Ex Machina, but this time... this time it just kept charging. As it did, the large cannon on the floor raised and lit up. Emma noticed Sigmund's confused look.

"The Gae Bolg." she said.

"He uses it only when the time is right, as wielding a remnant like that slowly destroys one's soul." she stood at the front line with Sigmund, who was still watching the Gae Bolg. A bright light shone as it fired an area attack. The enemy Unions were all destroyed in a matter of seconds. However, David stood at the back focusing on the Gae Bolg didn't notice the small Union that had sneaked around back. Sigmund did. He ran.

"David!" he yelled. At that point the green pendant on his chest began to glow and the young man's sword became infused with a new power. Sigmund raised it in the air and swung it down harshly as he stopped out of line of David. A green arch of aura fired towards the enemy lightening hailed down on them, an explosion triggered when the two meshed at the centre of the enemy union. David was taken by surprise. Almost knocked off of his feet. Sigmund panted, the new power took a lot of energy, as he didn't know how to control it. He looked and the pendant. A gift from an empress. He didn't realise it had such value. He only kept it as a reminder; as she had raised him.

Sigmund continued to stare in wonder at his pendant when David walked up to him.

"Thank you, Sigmund. You saved my life." his graceful smile sent shivers down Sigmund's spine.

"You saved mine once, it was only fair." Sigmund smiled back, still a little wary of the man's presence. David turned to face everyone.

"Victory for the Athlumian's! Let us return home!" David called. Everyone cheered as they began the march home. Battles with monsters weren't hard for this army, but they believed some dark force was at work behind it all.

As they reached into Athlum, Sigmund dropped to the floor: Kneeling in front of David.

"Please enlist me as one of your Generals, Lord David. I will serve Athlum. I will serve you and - most of all - all of the Athlumian community." Sigmund looked up from his position towards the Marquis.

"Of course. I was the one who offered you the position, did I not?" Sigmund nodded.

"Yes, Lord David."

"Sigmund."

"My Lord?"

"Sigmund." It eventually struck him as to why he was just repeating his name.

"Sorry... David." David just smiled down at him, and then kneeled in front, so his face was opposite Sigmund's.

"Alright then. You have 'almost' proven your worth to me." David said quietly, he stood back up. "Sigmund, Liberator and Knight of Cassandra. I officially make you, the Fifth General of Athlum." Surrounding people cheered and clapped. Emma smiled to the young man.

"Well done, Liberator." Torgal said. Sigmund stood up and they continued to walk back to the Castle. Sigmund wondered what David meant by the word 'almost' back then, but paid it little mind with his new title.

In the evening; after dinner, Torgal and Emma had gone to Cassandra to talk to the King there about Sigmund's position. The trip would be overnight and David took the opportunity - while Pagus was healing soldiers from the recent battle - to go to Sigmund's room.

"Sigmund?" there was no answer, and he couldn't see him in the room. He span on his heels and thought for a second. He knew just where to look. Without a moment's hesitation he headed for the garden.

"Sigmund..." David's voice was soft, but had a certain ring to it, making the young Knight, no, general, turn to face him.

"David."

"Sigmund." The repetition of names continued and each time David took a step closer to the young red-head, the way their names were said to each other became more enticing, needier until David would hear no more. He took one final step towards Sigmund, throwing his hands around the boy's neck - shoving him once again - pushing him into one of the pillars. Sigmund's armour clattered as the Marquis pulled Sigmund down into a kiss. A passionate, lustful kiss that just didn't seem to stop. Sigmund let out a pleased moan into the Marquis' mouth. David withdrew, gasping for breath. He stepped away took off the red and green coloured jacket he wore, and pulled off his long, white gloves finger by finger. He could see Sigmund watching intently. He smirked and stepped in closer slowly removing all pieces of Sigmund's armour, until he was stood in underwear and a black top.

"Hm." David let out an approving hum. Sigmund blushed as David then laved at his neck and bit down, causing him to groan a little. Little butterfly kisses trailed down and hands moved up his top. Sigmund began to feel weak again. David pulled him from the pillar and chuckled devilishly. "Come now, Sigmund. Follow me, if you want more." David let go of the man and headed off to his own room. The Marquis' chamber... huh? Sigmund eagerly traipsed after the man there, leaving his armour on the floor outside. As he made it to the chamber, David pulled him to the bed and into another kiss as they fell onto it. David straddled the young man and seemed quite pleased to see that he was already hard. David pulled off Sigmund's top, which lead Sigmund to do the same back; though slightly more hesitant, he removed all of the Marquis' clothing. David pulled off Sigmund's underwear, leaving both their naked bodies exposed to one another.

The Marquis leaned forward, brushing their erections together as he kissed Sigmund. Earning yet another cute moan from his victim. David knew what Sigmund felt towards him. It wasn't like he could say the same, though he was enjoying this a lot.

"Sigmund." he got the attention of the gasping man, looking him in the eye before slowly moving down his body. He took a hold of Sigmund's member as he let his tongue work wonders on the shivering physique.

"Da-David." Sigmund's hands moved to the back of the Marquis' head, encouraging more from him.

"Have you no patience, Sigmund?" David backed away and let go. "I think we should have some real fun here." he grinned: A smile really baring his teeth. He reached for his trousers; in the pocket was some lube. He smirked as he looked back at Sigmund and poured a little on his fingers. Sigmund felt something slick rub against him.

"David, wh-what a-are you?" Sigmund felt it. A cool, wet finger slipped inside of him. He arched off of the bed a little. "D-David... Wai-" the finger was pushed deeper, making the red-head gasp.

"Sigmund, I need you." David said softly. "More than anyone else needs you." Sigmund continued to gasp; the pain had faded, pleasure welled up and the things the blonde man was saying just made him want more. Sigmund went to grasp his own cock.

"Tsk. Sigmund. I'd rather you not spoil the fun. I'm your commander now; you have to do what I say. Even in bed." He rolled Sigmund onto his front, so that he was kneeling and slowly added as second finger as Sigmund rocked to the pace. David wrapped his own firm hand around himself as he continued to finger Sigmund's ass. David found himself unable to neither hold back satisfied moans, keep his sound composure nor continue to act demeaning.

That's when he tied it around the hands of his willing victim - the delicate Lord Sigmund. Newly enlisted as a General to this Marquis, the young Knight from Cassandra had fallen hard and fast for Athlum's leader - David Nassau.

This sight and situation were both almost unbelievable to this fair-haired Marquis. He was looking down upon Sigmund, trembling - not with fear, but pleasure - as David pulled his fingers from the younger man's ass.

"S-Sigmund. Stop moving so much." he whispered in a half-groan, trying to steady both of their writhing bodies as he moved to position himself between Sigmund's legs. The tanned man let out a light smirk as he brushed himself against the well-prepared ass.

"D-Dav-vid." Sigmund shut his eyes tightly, his face on the pillow - hands tied behind his back with one of David's most prized possessions that he knew he couldn't afford to break. David slowly pressed in, tears forming in Sigmund's eyes. Somehow even battle wounds didn't compare to this. For David, the situation was made more delectable by the boy's whimpers and moans, but even so he couldn't help that small feeling of worry. Idealistically, he didn't want to hurt him too much, despite pain being an inevitable factor.

"Are you... okay?" he asked between pants as he began thrusting a little more forcefully into Sigmund. The young man could only nod and groan. It was when the thrusts got harder, more powerful and faster that Sigmund spoke up.

"P-Please..."

"Hm?"

"U-Untie me..." Sigmund pleaded through gritted teeth. David smiled. All he wanted to hear was him beg, so for the moment he didn't comply. "P-Please... David!" Sigmund's voice rose, pleading repeatedly. David smiled and pulled the strap on his eye patch: Slowly loosening it as he kept his repetitive rhythm going. The moment Sigmund was free, he propped himself up with his hands and began to sway more forcefully into the thrusts, causing David to his that spot that made him arch; feeling immense pleasure and approaching heat as he continued.

Sigmund found himself empty, but before David could change his position, he was pulled down and flung around. Sigmund's body have been overcome with the need and desire to dominate the Marquis. David was taken back and looked surprised. Sigmund moved to kiss the man as he peeled the Marquis' tightened grip away from his Gae Bolg eye patch and replacing it with his own hand.

"I fin-finally understand what you meant." Sigmund said, lying on top of David, who wrapped his legs around Sigmund. David let out a little smirk.

"Prove your worth to me." he uttered as Sigmund rocked his body against the Marquis'.

"I'll g-give you a taste of your own." Sigmund was trying to keep his voice steady as he couldn't help an evil smile crawling across his face. He let go of David's hand and picked up the eye patch. He sat up slightly and put in on himself. The Marquis looked slightly confused, but could help but find that Sigmund looked somewhat... hot in that. He put his arms around the red-head's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Sigmund demanded more instantly and pushed his tongue past the man's lips. Sigmund took hold of the Marquis' arousal and began to tease it slowly, finally able to hear louder moans escaping the tanned man, he settled into a steady pace for a minute, before stopping and running his hand down David's thigh, to his hip, then around his cute little butt and began rubbing his fingers lightly over the hole. Sigmund was impatient and pushed in two fingers at once. David breathed in sharply and arched a little off the bed. Sigmund curled his fingers so that he arched more. Both were panting as Sigmund slowly moved his fingers. The sight before him more delicious than he could imagine. He moved to bite his neck, licking and sucking, creating a small hickey; the mark of his owner. As the Marquis he owned Athlum: But Sigmund now owned him.

"Hurry...Hurry up, S-Sig-mu-mund." David's blonde hair was sticking to his face as he panted and moaned. Sigmund was putting little effort into moving his fingers as David made the effort to ride them. Sigmund pulled them free right as David went for another thrust. He span around, forcing the Marquis to sit on top of him. The moonlight bounced off of the blonde hair, even through one eye, the sight of the Marquis was wondrous. David didn't want to wait anymore; he raised himself slightly and forced himself down onto Sigmund with more force that he had originally anticipated. It made him arch and groan loudly. Sigmund couldn't believe how good it felt. Pain tore through the tanned man as he didn't dare move. Sigmund took hold of his trembling legs and thrust upwards a little - taking care not to hurt the Marquis. He'd aimed right. David cried out in pleasure. Sigmund did the move repetitively, drawing forth more and more noise. David suddenly fell silent for a moment.

"S-Sig- I... I'm go-" Sigmund pulled him down for better access, moving his mouth to the older boy's ear, he bit it, then whispered:

"Go ahead... My Lord." The marquis groaned at this, as the newfound general took a hold of David's arousal, pumping it hard and fast, but keeping in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sigmund!" The Marquis cried as he came, his walls crushing down on Sigmund, who soon followed with just a few more thrusts - letting the name of the fair-haired man roll of his tongue - but he continued his ministrations, until he was completely done.

David got off of Sigmund and collapsed next to him. He was exhausted. Sigmund placed light kisses on the back of his shoulder and ran a hand gently through his hair.

"My Lord!" Emma knocked on the Marquis' door. "My Lord, Sigmund has disappeared." David shot up in his bed, to see an empty space beside him. "I'm going to send Caedmon to town, but it seems no one has seen him at all." David got out of the bed instantly. Shoving on his top and picking up his jacket. "Also hi-" David swung the door open violently and pushed past the woman. She was a little surprised, but continued with her report. "Also, his armour has been found in the garden." David said nothing. "My Lord, where are you going?" she asked, having to jog slightly to keep up with David's strides.

"I'll retrieve him. All of you stay here." he said, keeping his look focused ahead.

"Very well, My Lord." she bowed and nodded, leaving David to his own devices.

Sigmund was sat on the same bench David had been on the other day, a content smile on his face. He'd been there for a long time; long before anyone came into the town square.

"Sigmund?"

"Lord David?"

"Why did you leave?" David asked.

"It would have been strange for them to find me in your room, would it not?" Sigmund let a smile creep across his face. "I didn't leave without a souvenir though." he said, pulling the eye patch out of his pocket.

"Why you-!" David snatched it away. "That's important you know!"

"I know. That's why I took it. For one: you know I wouldn't not give it back and two I knew you'd figure out where I'd be." Sigmund stood up.

"Should we return, then?" he said. "My lord?" he added in a whisper by the Marquis' ear.

"S-Sigmund! Don't do that. That's..." David frowned a little and walked off, Sigmund following behind with a smirk.

"Oh come on David, where'd that personality go from last night?" Sigmund laughed a little, chasing behind him.

"Shut up." David muttered as they walked through the Virtus Parish and up to the castle.

David kept a fast pace, but Sigmund was able to keep up with his longer strides. He went into his room. No one was around so Sigmund followed. Shutting the door behind him.

"David~" he put down his shield and sword and walked up to the Marquis, who scrambled across the bed and grabbed a pillow; throwing it at Sigmund.

"Oh, hard to get now?" he said, catching the pillow and peering from behind it.

"I may be younger, I may be bigger than you, but I have much, much more stamina. You can't run forever." Sigmund laughed, before chasing the Marquis around his room. It was like one big pillow fight and to be honest, David had never had so much fun. As a smaller child he couldn't do this.

"Sigmund~ Stop~!" David said, running out of breath from running about so much. David went to dash across his bed once again, but Sigmund caught his leg and pulled him down. There was a loud noise as the Marquis hit the bed. Sigmund crawled on top and kissed him.

"Gotcha." he whispered. David thought he'd never get used to the feeling Sigmund gave him. The tingles he could feel all over his body from the touch.

"Lord David."

Sigmund abruptly stood up: hiding the eye patch back in his pocket after getting it back. Both of them recognised that voice. David went a little wide-eyed for a moment.

"Yes Torgal, what is it?" David asked, returning somewhat to normal.

"I thought I heard a loud noise, are you alright, Lord David?" he asked opening the door. His eyes turned to narrow slits as he saw Sigmund stood in front of the bed David was on. Everything was a mess in that room. "What ha-"

"I am fine, Torgal. I tripped over the mess I had made and Sigmund came in, for the same reason you just have." David said. Torgal's eyes returned to normal and he nodded. He'd been around for 300 years, he KNEW when the Marquis was hiding something, but if his Lord was fine with it, he could not argue.

"Lord David, if you need anything, you shall have to ask Emma. Blocter is training and I am off to see a fellow Sovani about something. I believe Pagus is off to see one of his old friends too." David just nodded in response. Torgal bowed a little and left.

"That was a little too close, My Lord." Sigmund said.

"Perhaps we should save these actions for later. Help me clean up this mess." David said, sliding off of the bed.

"Aww. Really?" Sigmund sighed.

"You're my general, you do as I say."

"Damn. You got me this time. But David, you're mine at night..." Sigmund went up behind David. "...Right?" he breathed on his neck. The feeling made the Marquis blush and shiver.

"M-Maybe."

"You mean, definitely." Sigmund said, walking over to pick up a pillow and throw it back onto the bed.

It was only later that night that David actually discovered how much he loved the boy. Originally it just seemed like fun, but now that Sigmund had temporarily returned to Cassandra - with Torgal - to gather his things, David was feeling the heartache as he longed for Sigmund's company.

"Emma." David said, sitting once again upon his throne. "What do you think of Sigmund?"

"He's a valiant Soldier, My Lord. If I may speak more freely?"

"Yes. Go ahead." The Marquis nodded, wondering what she'd need to say 'freely'.

"You appear to have a strong attachment to the warrior My Lord. Your acts this morning seem to confirm it for me, personally." she said, turning to face him more. His reaction probably told her enough. "My Lord, if the young warrior is what you desire, be selfish... But, My Lord. Do not let it interfere with your duties as the Marquis of Athlum." she let out a small smile.

"O-Of course." David didn't know what else to say. It was true that he was never really selfish, but it didn't seem that bad. Emma said nothing further and continued with her duties, but pondered deeply on the situation. Athlum - no, the world - would hate him. Could he handle it all?

What Emma said was stuck in Torgal's head. It seemed somewhat true. Sigmund never seemed to do what his Lord would not like. But how did that justify love? For someone so serious, Emma had a rather creative mind.

"Liberator." Sigmund glanced at the Sovani.

"Torgal, you could just call me Sigmund, you know." he said, looking back to where he was walking.

"What is my Lord to you?"

"He's our Lord, what is he supposed to mean to me?" he asked.

"Sigmund, do not mistake me for someone of inexperience. I have been around for 300 years. Many generations of that family have passed through. I was there as David grew. I know him enough to understand-"

"What do you know then?" Sigmund interrupted, stopping walking a looking at the Sovani's piercing eyes.

"I do not know. I only have Emma's assumption and David's feelings - which are not mine to share." Torgal stared back with an equally powerful nature.

"Then what business is it of yours?" Sigmund became a little annoyed. Was it always like this? All the generals getting involved with David's personal affairs. Torgal took the initiative to press for answers.

"If you only intend to get in our Lord's way, then withdraw from our city. When you return to Cassandra now, do not come back." Sigmund looked away. 'Would I really be getting in the Lord's way with my feelings?' he thought to himself.

'Perhaps I should stay... but... we've already come to a conclusion...'

"Will I really be getting in his way?" Sigmund asked quietly.

"As said, Liberator, it depends what your intentions are." The Sovani's eyes looked as though they'd just pierce his soul. Lying wouldn't get this young man anywhere.

"I... admire your ruler." Torgal narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're hiding something."

"No. I admire Lord David. I'm completely infatuated with David's charm. I love him. He knows. Will you please leave it Torgal? I don't believe it concerns you." Sigmund began to walk off ahead. 'It seems Lady Emma was right...' Torgal folded all of his arms and for the rest of the journey stayed in silence.

Sigmund was greeted by everyone from Cassandra as he entered. One girl who was training to be a warrior saw him while she was standing on a hill and smiled from the distance - that's what she always did, at least since Sigmund's brother died. He continued on to the castle, Torgal seemingly irritated by the mass of crowds.

"My Knight Sigmund, it is a shame to see you leave. You grew up here, did you not?" The king appeared at the gate to meet him.

"Yes, my Lord." Sigmund unsheathed his sword. "This belongs to you." he said, handing the sword horizontally to his king.

"Keep it, Sigmund. It is of more value than you realise right now. Much like your pendant." he smiled, pushing the Azureal Blade back to Sigmund.

"Very well." Sigmund nodded and sheathed it again.

"Make your parents proud, Sigmund. You bared well the name of Cassandra: I hope you do the same for Athlum. Treat it as you would your real home. Treat the people with great respect; as they have you. And Sigmund... just be yourself." he patted Sigmund on the shoulder and walked away at that.

The last words lingered on Sigmund's mind as he collected his few things. Torgal noticed a flute on the side.

"You play music, Sigmund?" he asked.

"No. My brother did..." Sigmund's voice got quieter. He let out a sigh. That flute, it held him back from so much. Sigmund picked it up and put it in his pocket - soon noticing he still hand David's Kellendros Eye Patch there too. Sigmund smiled to himself at the thought of his Marquis.

Torgal and Sigmund headed back out in the morning. Everyone went to see him leave town, despite it being an early hour. He spotted her.

"Excuse me Torgal, there's one thing I must do." he said, walking off. Torgal watched him, but from the tone of voice knew he shouldn't interfere.

Sigmund went to the hill and stood just a few feet from the girl from before. She was still stood there, on that hill. Sigmund pulled the flute from his pocket.

"Aya." he said. The girl turned to face him, seeing the flute.

"Ca-" she shook her head. "Lord Sigmund, what is it you want with me, with that?" she asked. He slowly walked up to her.

"He would have wanted you to have it. You were his. This is yours now." he said, holding out the flute. The girl ignored it and ran up to Sigmund, embracing him in tears.

"Thank you... Lord Sigmund..." she muttered softly, stepping away and taking hold of the flute. She held it delicately, as though it would break from one mistake of a touch - much like the way she treated its original owner.

"No, thank you for looking after my brother so well. He appreciated it, I'm sure. I won't be around as often anymore to keep an eye on you, like he asked... but keep smiling. Otherwise he'll get pissed at me when I get up there." he smiled and turned around. "Goodbye, Aya." he added, walking back to Torgal.

David sat in his room, listening to music. He closed his eyes as he laid on his bed, thinking about Sigmund and everything that had happened the past few days. He went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror at his face. He let out a sigh. He'd never felt so loved and wanted to feel it more often - that selfishness. Before he even noticed, he'd started mouthing along to the song he was listening to, dancing a little back into his room. He began to get more and more into the song, beginning to really sing it. Sigmund headed back to his room with all of his things - appropriately right next door to the little Marquis. Sigmund smiled to himself. The song finished so Sigmund took the chance to walk in.

"You're a pretty good singer, My Lord." he chuckled a little. David went wide-eyed and bright red in the face. "Come here." he bade. David stayed put and turned around.

"You're back then, Sigmund..." David's voice trailed off as if he wanted to say more. Sigmund took David's hand from behind and rested his chin on the fair-haired Marquis'.

"I missed you, David." he said quietly. The Marquis smiled a little.

"I... I missed you too." he said softly, squeezing the hand holding his a little. They both stood in silence, taking in each other's presence. "I think Emma knows." David muttered.

"Torgal knows." Sigmund added.

"Then no doubt Pagus knows." David sighed.

"I suppose that's not a bad thing. Means we don't have to break the news awkwardly about us being together, right?" Sigmund asked.

"T-Together? Oh... yeah, I guess you're right." David couldn't help the grin that came across his face. "Hey... Sigmund..." Sigmund shifted slightly, resting his head on the tanned man's shoulder, his voice ghosting breath over the Marquis' neck.

"Yes, My Lord David?" he breathed softly.

"I... Oh, never mind. I'm sure I'll tell you another time."


End file.
